thomasandfriendstheanimatedadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Secret of the Green Engine
One day, Thomas chugged onto Blue Mountain Island. The narrow-guage engines chugged happily along. Mr. Mountain, the Blue Mountain Island manager, walked along. Thomas chugged along. All of his narrow-guage friends greeted him. Thomas wondered, "What are the narrow-guage engines doing on Blue Mountain Island?" Peter Sam chugged forward. Mr. Percival got out. Thomas' Driver and Fireman got out. Mr. Percival says, "There closing the narrow-guage railway, so we were forced to move out. We found a tunnel and we found this place. It's empty. We haven't see another engine!" Thomas says, "No other engines?" Thomas sighs. Mr. Percival says, "We can't just find out why! All the islands are full of engines." Owen and Merrick watched as the narrow-guage engines run beneath them. Merrick says, "I've seen a green engine her before. He was Buke... Huke... Luke! His name was Luke!" Own says, "Yeah! He said something about an engine, a tunnel, he did something bad." Thomas secretly heard the conversation. Thomas chugged through Blue Mountain Island looking for Luke. He finds a dark tunnel. Thomas says, "Hello! Is there anyone in there?" A voice whispered, "Yes. But I've done something very bad to a visiter." Thomas says, "How bad could it be?!" The voice said, "I dumped an engine into the water where he drowned!" Thomas gasps. The engine rolled out. Thomas says, "Are you Luke?" The engine said, "Yes." Thomas says, "What happened with you and the engine?" Luke says, "I'll tell you later!" He chugged back into the tunnel. Luke says, "How'd you find me?" Thomas says, "I overheard a conversation between Merrick and Owen!" Luke mumbles, "Chatterboxes!" Thomas says, "If we explain it to the engines, I bet they'll understand what happened with you and that engine you... dumped!" Luke says, "Engines? They hasen't been any engines since the sinking of the "ghost engine"." Thomas gasps. He said, "Ghost-t-t-t-t engine?" Luke says, "Yes. They said the fallen engine's ghost still haunts this very island seeking revenge on the one who dumped him." Thomas says, "Come on! Let's go get this straight to the engines!" Luke says, "What engines?!" Thomas says, "The narrow-guage engines. They're very friendly and understanding!" Later, Thomas chugged into a station where the narrow-guage engines where gathered. Thomas says, "Meet Luke." Luke chugged in. Sir Handel says, "Who are you?" Luke says, "Luke. I'm the engine who knocked the engine into the water. Okay, here's the story. Long ago, this place was busy with engines. One worked at the Steamworks. His name was Victor. Later, all the engines died down and so did some of the trucks. I waited at the edge of the shore when I heard a ship with an engine was coming. I was so excitied I blew a head gasket and it poped out. It landed in the funnel causing it to go back and forth. Somehow, the ropes where cut and the engine plunged into the water. He drowned and died. The captain, frightened, turned back. I was so scared I chugged into the tunnel and hid in it 'till now! Later the newspaper said, "Stanley, the famous engine heading to Blue Moutain Island, is massacred by unknown green engine"." The engines felt bad for the poor green engine. Later, the narrow-guage railway opened back up. The Sodor Health Inspector said, "I'm sorry, Percival. What I thought was black mold was really black gold. You're struck rich and can by the narrow-guage railway again!" Percival happily agreed. Peter Sam said, "What will happen to Luke now?" Thomas said, "Don't worry, Sam. He's perfectily safe!" Back at the Blue Mountain Island, Mr. Mountain says, "Luke, let me show you something!" He showed Luke the new perfectily cleaned tunnel. Paxton chugs though. Mr. Mountain says, "What are you doing here?" Paxton says, "Diesel 10 kicked me out of the Diesel Works! I heard about this place and decided to work here!" At the Diesel Works, Diesel 10 says, "Don't worry fellow diesels. Paxton has found work elsewhere!" The diesels cheer. Diesel 10 snickers. Diesel 10 whispers to himself, "And he never coming back!" Appearances * Thomas * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Mr. Mountain * Mr. Percival * Owen * Merrick * Luke * Stanley * Victor * The Captain * The Sodor Health Inspector * Paxton * Diesel 10 * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel * Den * Dart * Norman * Sidney Category:Episodes